


I Might Learn Something

by shakespeareishq



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Bleed, Fluff, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: After maybe a dozen tries at being novel and interesting with nothing quite capturing the necessary spark they're looking for, Ezra sits back in the chair by the window of Colin's hotel room and says, “You know, Credence would really have an easier time of things if he would just admit what he wanted.”Colin asks Ezra, “What does Credence want?” He thinks he almost knows the answer but he’s nonetheless curious about what Ezra’s insight will be.“Mr. Graves’ D, obviously.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd better actually clean something up and put it on ao3 for a change, so here have some character bleed porn where Credence/Graves rapidly devolves into Colin/Ezra and this is fine with everyone involved :D
> 
> Title quote from an interview of Ezra's: "I like a role that is challenging. That’s what I look for and I’m certainly always looking to move further and maybe push myself into a place that might be temporarily uncomfortable so that I might learn something."

They’ve been running lines all night. 

Colin knows Ezra’s a little nervous about tomorrow, and it’s a big scene so Colin doesn’t blame him. Ezra thinks, and Colin agrees, that they should work out at least two or three different ways to play the scene, so David can correct what he doesn’t like, and so the editors will hopefully have some good material to choose from.

After maybe a dozen tries at being novel and interesting with nothing quite capturing the necessary spark they're looking for, Ezra sits back in the chair by the window of Colin's hotel room and says, “You know, Credence would really have an easier time of things if he would just admit what he wanted.”

Colin asks Ezra, “What does Credence want?” He thinks he almost knows the answer but he’s nonetheless curious about what Ezra’s insight will be.

“Mr. Graves’ D, obviously.” Not what Colin had been expecting, but alright. “Poor kid is over here practically gagging for it but it’s way too sinful to even think about, so you get this awful thing where he just follows Graves around like a kicked puppy all the time hoping upon hope he might get a table scrap. The whole tamping down on your magic thing is such a blatant parallel for being in the closet but I mean, why not both, yeah? He’s afraid of magic and afraid that he wants Graves. Credence is generally afraid of everything all the time, which doesn’t really help all that seething rage just waiting for an excuse to burst out.”

This is actually a relevant line of thought, so Colin follows through on it. “Do you think Graves knows?”

“I think he  _ must _ know. Grindelwald’s a manipulative son of a bitch it’s what he  _ does _ . I mean the script’s got all this language in it. Graves is ‘beguiling, almost seductive.’ Surely he’s gotta be doing at least some of that on purpose? Whether he actually wants Credence in return, or just wants to use Credence’s attraction to further manipulate him I think is something you could answer better than me, but, yeah I think he does know about it.”

“Start from the top of this page, let me try that.”

“Sure, yeah.”

They do the scene again, only this time Colin lets his eyes sweep hungrily over Ezra, fixate on his lips, his neck. They both let the idea of unresolved sexual tension pool between them like the calm in the eye of a hurricane, taut and ready to snap at any second. Colin stands closer, much closer than he’d been the other times they’d done this tonight, and when the cord of one of Ezra’s necklaces they’ve been using as a stand in prop first touches Ezra’s neck he shudders visibly, like Colin had touched him somewhere far more intimate. 

Colin goes off script just a little, he can’t help it. It feels like the right thing to do and this is only a rehearsal anyways, plenty of time to change his mind later. He touches Ezra’s face instead of his heart, tilts his chin up to meet Colin’s gaze, runs a rough thumb over Ezra’s bottom lip. Ezra’s eyes have gone dark and his hot breath comes out in shaky pants over Colin’s hand. Colin leans in like he’s going for a kiss and stops short at the last second, but still closer than maybe he meant to, so close that their lips brush as Colin says his line.

“Do this and you will be honored among wizards. Forever.”

Colin’s supposed to go for a hug now, but neither of them care that he doesn’t. He backs Ezra up a few steps so he’s pressed into the wall of their hotel room-cum-alleyway in 1920s New York. 

“M-Mr. Graves,  _ please _ .’ Ezra manages, and Colin can feel that he’s hard. It occurs to Colin just then that everything is rapidly going somewhere he isn’t sure either of them bargained on, the air in the room thicker and more heated by the second, but if Ezra at any point says to stop he’ll stop, and Ezra hasn’t said to stop yet so he keeps going. 

He works a knee in between Ezra’s legs and starts toying with the barest sliver of skin he can reach by slipping his fingers up under the hem of Ezra’s t-shirt. Ezra mewls and clutches at Colin’s shoulders, bunching the material of Colin’s shirt in his fingers, his eyes looking distinctly watery. A few abortive movements against Colin’s knee, like he wants to grind up into it but has to visibly restrain himself. Colin isn’t sure whether that’s Credence holding himself back from a sinful action or Ezra not wanting to freak Colin out, but here, now, all of a sudden, Colin has a desperate need to know what Ezra’s face looks like when he comes, so he pushes through it.

“Tell me what you want Credence.” Colin purrs, and Ezra shakes his head.

“It’s a sin, sir, I can’t. It’s n-not right.”

“Shhhh.” Colin reaches with his free hand to play in Ezra’s shorn hair, god he wishes they’d done this back when Ezra had shoulder-length curls Colin could’ve pulled. “Dear boy, you thought magic was a sin too, and you see how that’s brought us together. This is fate, not sin.” He dips his hand down to grip the back of Ezra’s neck, like he was supposed to in the script before they ended up here, Ezra panting against Colin’s face and squirming against his body, Colin’s own erection now rivaling Ezra’s. “Tell me what you want, and it’s yours.”

“I want,  _ please _ Mr. Graves, oh please t-touch me.”

‘Mr. Graves’ might’ve been cruel and made Credence be more specific, but Colin wants Ezra naked two minutes ago and so doesn’t press the issue. Colin leans in to murmur in Ezra’s ear, “If you want me to stop say ‘magic,’” giving Ezra a safe word purely for Ezra’s sake, because Graves certainly wouldn’t for Credence, but he can’t tell if the frantic nod is from Ezra or Credence at this point, and maybe he doesn’t care anyways.

When they finally kiss it’s a lot of Credence and Graves working out how they’ve felt about each other all along, and not a little of Colin working out how he’s felt about his far-too-pretty, far-too-young-for-him costar these past few months. It doesn’t fit the scene at all for them to fumble their way to the bed that is definitely not in an alleyway in 1920s New York but fuck that Colin does not have the knees for wall sex anymore and he can’t imagine Ezra is going to complain with the way he looks so dazed and needy, chasing after Colin’s mouth when he pulls away and extending the kiss for a another few minutes before they make it to the bed.

Ezra’s lost his t-shirt at some point, and Colin’s got his own shirt unbuttoned and tank top hiked up under his armpits so that when Ezra does eventually manage to get it all the way off it’s not so difficult. The effort comes in getting Ezra’s pants off. Kids these days and their skinny jeans goddamn. Eventually though, they manage it, Ezra’s underwear in the same motion, and Colin wastes no time in getting his hand on Ezra’s cock, flushed red and so gorgeous Colin’s mouth goes dry. He covers up Ezra’s litany of “shit shit shit  _ fuck _ ” with more kisses, licking into Ezra’s sweet warm mouth and taking everything Ezra wants to give him. No way in hell Credence would ever swear like that, even in bed, but while knowing what Credence Barebone would be like in bed might be an interesting exercise Colin is far more invested in discovering what Ezra is like. 

He has, for instance, amazingly sensitive nipples, pink and just begging to be played with, sucked, pinched until Ezra’s halfheartedly tugging Colin’s head up by his hair and begging him to stop teasing. Colin’s eyes sweep down the whole glorious naked length of him, stretched out in Colin’s bed like he belongs there, puffy pink nipples over-sensitized and precome drooling from the tip of his cock that Colin needs to taste.

“So fuckin’ pretty.” He was maybe supposed to still be using his American accent but fuck it. He can’t help himself in going for some more kisses before he forces himself to work his way down to the equally delightful prospect of sucking Ezra off, stopping along the way to mouth at his biceps, his stomach, his thighs. 

The first slow lick up the length of Ezra’s cock earns Colin an “ohhhhhhhh fuck” that he may well treasure for the rest of his life. Ezra is vocal about what he likes and he enjoys telling Colin when he’s done something right. “Mmm-hmm, right there.” and “No no not so loose with your hand- _ yeah _ like that.” Colin gives himself over to giving pleasure, relishing in every pleased moan and breathy sigh he pulls from Ezra. 

Then a thought occurs to him just when it seems like Ezra might be about to come and he pulls off. Ezra’s eyes fly open in dismay which makes Colin smile in amusement. 

“Why’d you stop?” Ezra asks, indignant. 

“Because I wanna ride you.”

Ezra only takes long enough in pondering that idea for him to register what it is Colin’s actually said. “Shit.  _ Yeah. _ Yeah do that. That sounds amazing do it.”

Colin has to climb over Ezra to where his wallet was tossed on the bedside table some hours ago for the condom and packet of lube he keeps in there, and their bare cocks brush in the process, Ezra’s slick with spit, both of them groaning at the contact. 

“Here let me,” Ezra says, grabbing the lube and tearing the pack open with his teeth so he and Colin can keep grinding against each other while Ezra reaches behind them and starts teasing Colin’s hole with long clever fingers.

It’s been awhile since Colin’s properly done this, and there’s a good chance they should’ve prepped more to prevent Colin’s inevitable soreness on set tomorrow but sinking down onto Ezra’s cock after he rolled the condom on with his mouth just so he could hear Ezra moan the specific way that makes Colin’s cock twitch again makes tomorrow’s discomfort worth it. As Ezra is fond of saying, that will be a problem for ‘future Colin.’ 

When Ezra can properly form words again, a long time after Colin bottoms out, he says “and here I’d been thinking you’d be this toppy daddy kinda motherfucker,” while pushing his sweat-damp bangs off his forehead for a better look at the sight of Colin over him. Colin’s own hair is all out of place and he imagines they both look a complete mess but fuck does this feel good. 

“My CV says I’m versatile,” Colin manages to quip, and Ezra bursts out in a full belly laugh, the movement of which does interesting things to Colin where they’re joined. He has to grip Ezra’s shoulders to keep still. 

“Dammit Colin fuck me,” Ezra says when he calms down, even though the laughter is still twinkling in his eyes, and at the sound of his own name spilling from Ezra’s kiss-swollen lips Colin is all too happy to oblige. 

He starts slow, a deep dirty rocking of his hips, barely letting Ezra’s cock slip out even an inch. He’s bigger than Ezra and thus Ezra’s attempts to goad him into moving faster by bucking his hips don’t really do much.  _ I’ll show you toppy _ , Colin thinks. He pins Ezra’s wrists to the bed and only starts to move in earnest when he can’t stand it anymore. Conveniently, this is long after Ezra can’t stand it anymore. Colin’s going to have fucking claw marks from when one of Ezra’s hands broke free and started going to town on Colin’s back. 

Still worth it. 

When Colin lets him Ezra gives as good as he gets, hips coming up to meet Colin’s on every down stroke. Their kisses eventually trail off into little more than breathing against each other’s open mouth. Ezra thankfully stopped clawing at Colin and realized at some point that no one had touched Colin’s cock yet so he’s picking up the slack, not, perhaps, doing quite as good of a job as Colin had, with the combination of lacking instruction and Colin’s tight heat wrapped around him, but Colin really can’t complain. Especially not when Ezra throws his head back and cries out, and Colin finally gets to see Ezra’s face as he’s consumed with pleasure, long eyelashes fluttering shut and jaw slack. Colin does his best to squeeze around Ezra and milk every last drop out of him, squeezing their fingers in tandem on the hand Colin had kept hold of. 

Colin breathes into the crook of Ezra’s neck for a minute before he sits up and gets off so Ezra can go deposit the condom in the trash can. Ezra returns on wobbly legs to flop on the bed, rolling over into Colin’s arms. 

“How do you want it?,” is Ezra’s next query.

Oh right, he hadn’t come yet. This is not something Colin typically forgets about.

“Hmmm. I feel as if I should save your mouth for a special occasion. Besides I think I like it up here by me,” Colin answers, kissing Ezra again. He’s never going to get tired of that.

Ezra hums an agreement. “Haven’t had a good face fucking in a long time. Maybe if we nail this thing tomorrow you can nail me.” Colin’s pained groan at the pun abruptly shifts into a pleased one as Ezra’s fingers circle his cock. Ezra gives a much less sloppy handjob when he isn’t distracted. He pays good attention to the head and keeps up a litany of nonsense in Colin’s ear while he strokes. “Do you know how fucking perfect your dick is? If you don’t fuck me with it soon I might actually cry. Don’t make me cry unless it’s from me choking on your cock, Credence does enough of that for all of us. Unless that’s what you’re into, because in that case I could–”

Colin’s never come in the middle of laughing before. It’s kind of amazing. 

Ezra laughs too as he strokes him through it. Colin reaches over, after, to grab a tissue and wipe the mess off. He offers one to Ezra but Ezra just sticks his fingers in his mouth like a kid licking the cake batter off the spatula. Colin snorts and his cock gives one last valiant twitch, but really they’re both done for the night. Good thing too because it’s–

“Shit, it’s after two, and we have to be on set by six.”

Colin groans, this time in annoyance. Future Colin is already cursing past Colin for his folly. Makeup is going to be angry at the both of them come morning. At least they’d avoided hickeys. 

“Gonna kick me out?”

“It would probably fit my supposed ‘toppy daddy motherfucker’ thing I’ve apparently got going for me,” Ezra has the good sense to blush, “but nah, so long as you remember to go back to your room and get fresh clothes in the morning. I’d rather it not be so obvious that I’m fucking an infant.”

“Hey!” But they both know Colin’s teasing, and there’s no heat to the exclamation. 

“You know if you  _ were _ into the whole toppy daddy vibe…”

“That is not nearly as sexy when you’ve got kids, trust me.”

Ezra sighs dramatically. “Crush all my dreams why don’t you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find more Fantastic Beasts semi-fic-things, or just come talk to me, at http://rootingformephistopheles.tumblr.com


End file.
